


Not a Baker

by Vexed_Wench



Series: Supernatural Holiday Drabbles & Ficlets [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Community: fc_smorgasbord, Community: spn_bigpretzel, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, F/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 13:37:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8802955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexed_Wench/pseuds/Vexed_Wench
Summary: Mary tries to bake cookies for John and Dean.





	

Mary hated to bake but thankfully she knew enough tricks to make any boxed mix taste homemade. John and Dean both thought she was a great baker. That was all that mattered to her. That was why she had wanted to surprise them with homemade Christmas cookies.

She tried one after they cooled. If she hurried, she would have just enough time to buy a dozen cookies from the bakery in the next county before her boys returned with their Christmas tree.

They would still have an afternoon filled with great cookies. They would never know that she bought them.


End file.
